The Wutai Dynasty
by Yami Magnus
Summary: Yuffie and Gordo both want Wutai what it use to be befor they lost the war, since ShinRa is done with now seems like the right time. Dynasty Warriors and Final Fantasy 7 mix. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Dynasty Warriors 

A/N: (drops in from nowhere riding Red Hare) "I Alucard787 have arrived to tear the heart out you!!!!" lol just kidding but don't tempt me. Anyway so I've been watching the Romance of the three Kingdoms series and playing the Dynasty Warriors games and so I got this idea about Wutai kicking ass now that ShinRa is over with, time to restore Wutai to its former glory Dynasty style.

"I Zhang Fei of Yan can fight and drink forever"

Zhang Fei

The meteor was destroyed and mankind survived a great catastrophe. The land was no longer in ShinRa's control and Wutai was free to become what it once was, a proud strong nation with powerful warriors and materia. Lord Gordo desperately awaited the arrival of his daughter; he knew with her coming that she would have the best materia in the world. In the land there were no warriors stronger than the 5 mighty gods in the Pagoda but the age called for hero's other than them. Their strength and courage will bring Wutai into a brand new era.

"Message!!!!" Gordo heard the scream of the massager hopeing that his daughter has arrived but also he feared that it might be bad news. "My lord news from the gate, monsters are attacking as far as the mountain oddly they are begin commanded." Gordo's eyes open in shock "what, monster of this area or the world could be controlled by any one" Gordo paced back and forth "here are my orders send Guan Liao and 50 troops that should be more than enough, O and messager tell him I want the head of their commander." The messager was happy to here this order, Guan Liao is one the greatest hero's, soon to be the 5th one of the 5 Tiger Generals of Wutai.

The messager made it to Guan Liao's house "my lord orders form Emperor Gordo, he has asked you to quail the monster attacks and take the head of the general" Guan Liao nodded his head and went to his armor, it was silver and the clothes under it were a dark green " messager tell the guards at the gate to have archer's ready we will give them volley and me and my men will charge out of the gate" with that the messager was on his way. As he was leaving he drew his weapon it was a beautiful spear, it had ancient writing on the blade, also like a dragon breathing fire the dragons body rapped around the spear and the mouth held the blade "Leviathan give me strength."

The troops stood ready at the gate waiting for their commander the roars of the monsters would have frighten any other troops but these troops were lead by Guan Liao they're moral was high enough to reach the heavens. 50 men mounted on new creatures that had been newly discovered in the region they had dubbed them horses, some faster than chocobos. Then there he was Guan Liao mounted on a red horse with gold armor, its name was Red Hare there was a saying about this horse "among horses Red Hare" this steed could travel a thousand miles in one day. "We fight to protect Wutai!!" the men yelled with their spirits high. "Now bowmen give them volley!!" Liao yelled. It rained down arrows upon the monster the screams of anguish could be heard from all around. "Now open the gates Charge!!!!!!" Liao troops stormed out like a bat out of hell, slaying everything in their wake they rode further and further.

Gordo came up walking on his chocobo wanting to see how the situation was, the men were cheering for Guan and his men he knew he left the matter in good hands. He made his way to the scout "Report" he demanded. "Sir, Guan Liao had slain 50 monsters and still heading for the main commander," replied the soldier. Gordo laughed in joy "when he returns tell him to come to the Pagoda." Guan Liao fought his way to the main monster it was an Iron Giant calling the shots. Monsters surround their commander "men stand back, I will take their commanders head." Guan Liao gave a battle cry that would scare an entire nation and charge the giant. The clashes were great the giant swung down his blade but Liao parried it with spear. They fought for three bouts each nearly escaping death, then Liao saw his moment t to strike the giant left his torso wide open for an attack. Right when the giant was about to bring down his blade Liao stabbed him with his spear in the stomach piercing the giant's armor, the giant lead out a screech of pain, then Liao struck him across his chest bringing his head down and with a swift strike Liao took off his head. As soon as the commander died all the monsters died with him. "How odd, if the commander does so does the whole army, how could such a thing be done, well done men another victory for us!!! Tonight we celebrate at turtles paradise as our reward" yelled out Liao, then men cheered and clapped with much appreciation, they knew that Guan Liao was a great general despite his young age, he had earned their respect and would fight with him down to the last man.

Liao was making his way back to Wutai when a strange gust appeared out of nowhere, it was so violent that the horses had become rattled, the men were confused and didn't know what to do then a great shadow came upon them, after seeing a meteor that would destroy the world Liao was not surprised at what he saw, a air ship with a woman spray painted on it. "What the $# are those thing, some kind of weird welcoming party" replied Cid. Everyone rushed up to see "With those kind of weapons I do not think so, what manner of beast are they on" asked Red.

Cloud scratched the back off his head "I don't know but we should be careful, hehe maybe they finally realized how much trouble Yuffie is" little did she know Yuffie was behind him then bam!!!! right on top of the head. "You kidding me I have all this killer materia they should have welcome wagons galore, now let me see who's out there.... LIAO!!!!!" Yuffie yelled out. "You know him Yuffie," asked Tifa, Yuffie shook here head up and down "we kind of grew up together, but we had different paths, I wanted to be a ninja and he wanted to be a Tiger general" everyone looked at her confused. " Tiger general what the heck is that" said a confused Barret. "In Wutai there are 5 great fighters beside the ones in the Pagoda, they are called The Five Tiger Generals, these were the elite of the elite, if memory serves me correctly befor I was put to sleep they were Zhang Fie, Guan Yu, Huang Zhong, Ma Teng, and Zhou Yun, theses five people were the fiercest fighters in Wutai" explained Vincent. Everyone was dumb founded that Vincent actually said so much "Wow Vinni you done your homework" replied Yuffie, Vincent just shrugged and said nothing more of the matter.

Avalanche slowly walked out of the air ship making sure they wouldn't startle them. All the men stood in ranks no longer confused from the giant ship. Liao rode up calmly towards Cloud and dismounted Red Hare. He walked up to him and bowed infront of him "Men show your respects these are the people that saved the world" he yelled out. All the men without a seconds hesitation dismounted and bowed, Avalanche embarrassed by the show of gratitude "please there is no need" Cloud pleaded. Liao picked up his head "may I ask where is lady Yuffie" Cloud looked around she was here moments ago where she he thought. Liao eyes faded from aspiration to seriousness, then the sound of blades flying in the air were heard, Liao looked up o see ten shurkin flying at him. Everyone looked on in fear that he wouldn't move in time; Liao twirled his spear around in circles deflecting all the shurkin. Out of nowhere Yuffie came down out of the sky like she normally does and attacked Liao she brought down the Conformer with all her might. In a split second Liao blocked her attack but she continued to force her weapon down making sparks fly. Liao flung her back Yuffie begin the ninja she is landed on her feet and began the attack on him once again, Yuffie and Liao fought for a good five minutes befor Liao knocked the Conformer out of her hands and knocked on her butt. "Hey!! You didn't have to go and do that you jerk" Liao just gave a small laugh "you never change." Liao extended his hand towards her and lifted her up "So you a Tiger yet Liao?" Liao looked to the sky "No not yet I just hope what I did today will finally get me in." Everyone look at him questionably "What did you do?" asked Yuffie. "For some odd reason the monsters in this area were attacking the gate all they to this point, but there was something odd and Iron Giant was leading them in the attack."

"What how can that be monsters cant be lead by another monster unless they were created" replied Cloud. "Never the less it's been take care of please fallow me and my me will escort you back to Wutai." Liao mounted Red Hare everyone looked at the horse "what manner a animal is this" ask Red. "These are horses, they were recently discovered in our region.... magnificent aren't they" Liao petted the side of Hare's face, "are they as fast as chocobos" asked Cloud. "Yes some are this one is the fastest of them all, now no more questions until were back at Wutai I promised my men a celebration and time is wasting."

They arrived at the gates of Wutai the guards were gone and all was quite "I Guan Liao request for the gates to be open" still silence. Then a voice came from the top "You little whelp do you defeat all of your enemies" an old man appeared at the top. "Yes I have defeated every last one even their general." The old man paced back and forth "have you any proof" Liao reached into the bag at the side of his horse. Wonder what he gots in there Cloud wondered. Liao pulled out the head of the giant, everyone except Vincent and Red look away in disgust "for such a young person to do such a thing" whispered Tifa. The old man clapped "Very good young one, and I see lady Yuffie is back it must be your lucky day. Open the gate for our new hero" Liao smiled with pride "who in the hell was that" yelled Cid. "That is Huang Zhong the eldest of the Tigers" Liao stated proudly, the gates opened and the people were there begun to cheer wildly. Yuffie looked around at the people and the town, how full of pride and joy were in there eyes and thought to her self " did Wutai look like this befor our spirits were crushed by ShinRa."

A/N: So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story just popped into my head and I just had to write it. My other project Interview with the Valentine is in the works just trying to get some of the characters worked out for the story my thanks go to all who review this and all my stories and I will leave with this quote

"The bird of Hermes is my name eating my wings to make me tame"

- Inscription on the coffin of Alucard


	2. The oath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah

A/N: First off thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them, also for anyone who wants to know who the hell Guan Liao is he's my edit officer on Dynasty Warriors because well Guan Yu and Zhang Liao are my favorite characters. Also I would like to apologize for my spelling errors, I get too much into writing I forget to check every last detail, and with that let us begin are story with a quote.

"We three---Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei---though of different families, swear brotherhood, and promise mutual help to one end. We will rescue each other in difficulty; we will aid each other in danger. We swear to serve the state and save the people. We ask not the same day of birth, but we seek to die together. May Heaven, the all-ruling, and Earth, the all-producing, read our hearts. If we turn aside from righteousness or forget kindliness, may Heaven and Human smite us!"

The oath in the garden

The people cheered for miles round for Guan Liao as he made his way to the Pagoda, but also the sight of Avalanche made them cheer more. Guan Liao made it to the Pagoda carrying the head of the Iron Giant in a cloth concealing it from everyone until he showed Gordo. "Follow me if you will" Liao requested, as they walked into the Pagoda Yuffie could help but recognize the change. The statues of past rulers were put back, every floor was a site to behold, and in her mind the Pagoda had become truly as sacred as the mountains of Da Chao.

Liao and everyone had made it to the top floor were Gordo was, a mighty throne had been but there now the he could once again be Emperor of Wutai. Liao bowed befor him "My king I have returned in victory absolute, not one man was lost and I have brought the head of their commander" Gordo got up from his seat and ran to Liao and brought him "There is no need to bow, I am grateful that you were able to protect my city. My boy you have proven your self time and again that you are worthy among the Tiger now I have no doubt in my mind that you are ready. Though you are at the young age of 19 you are ready." Liao was taken in by Gordo's words that his eyes began to water. "Why is he crying? Shouldn't he be fierce and bold" asked Cloud quietly. "He is a fierce but as you can see it is the greatest achievement a warrior can have here. He has won the Emperor, his peers, colleagues, and most of all the people's respect. And besides crying is not a sign of weakness it shows how much depth there is to a person" a tall man said. "Who are you?" asked Cloud. "I am his guardian Zhang Liao" at that moment some of the guards shushed him and Cloud to be quite.

"Most impressive lord Liao" Liao wiped his tears and turned to face Zhou Yun, Zhou Yun had been a Tiger General during the war against ShinRa and still managed to survive along with Huang Zhong. "A new generation of Tigers have been born, the old must guide the young as well. Zhou Yun the man with unequal bravery, Ma Chao the Golden son of Ma Teng the hero of Justice, Huang Zhong the eldest and wisest, and Zhang Bao son of Zhang Fei, and now you Guan Liao son of Guan Yu you take your place among the Tigers" Gordo proclaimed. Liao was surrounded with kindness and respect from all directions this truly was his time. " Know to honor you here is one of the head governors Liu Chan son of Liu Bie" replied Gordo. A young man waked in from the room dressed in green cloths of the finest kind like Liao and Bao, he walked up to Liao and Bao and hugged them both then released "long ago befor our fathers past they had made an oath to each other of loyalty and brotherhood know Guan that you have become of age we three can make the oath, but first I think you will need this" Liu signaled for the soldiers to bring in a huge magnificent spear, a dragon head the glistened with gold held the blade. "Wow that's damn &#$ing cool spear" Cid said in awe, Liao picked up the spear and swung it around with ease. A small smile crept on his lips "thank you Liu" he said as he bowed, the three gathered in a circle "Guan Liao, Zhang Bao (Zhang Bao let out a power grunt) let us fight to restore Wutai" Liao stood forward "We three though born on different days and years swear an oath of loyalty and brotherhood" Zhang Bao stood forward next "And vow to die in the same year, same month and the very same day" Liao and Bao raised there Green Dragon saber and Venom snake halberd to the sky, Liu Chan present his Dragon sword "Let us go my brothers destiny awaits" and his blade joined the other two.

Everyone in the room was moved by the loyalty they had just proclaimed that some began to sob. "Such loyalty should be respected," replied RedXIII, everyone shook they're head in agreement and began to clap. "My lord I also have other news, I have brought back your daughter Yuffie" Liao looked back and was shocked; Yuffie was nowhere to be found. Everyone looked around for they had just saw her, then like she usually does dropped from the sky right infront of Gordo "Hiya pops" doing her little jabs into the air. Gordo laughed and hugged his daughter "did you get the materia" he whispered Yuffie gave a small laugh "O yeah." Guan Liao was relieved that she had not disappeared, then Zhang Bao got him in a head lock "So brother when are you gonna by me a drink" Liao laughed out loud "well me and the fifty troops were gonna celebrate at Turtles tonight how bout there." Bao grunted and nodded "Then let us be on our way brothers let us go" Liu let out.

"Well Yuffie we dropped you off I guess we'll be on our way" Cloud inched his way to Yuffie "Nonsense stay rest, drink, eat your fill, rest you deserve it, besides these are they last days Wutai will be a resort town" replied Gordo proudly. Cloud looked at him questionably " What do you mean? Are you going to invade other territories besides this island?" Gordo looked up as if he were looking into the past " Befor ShinRa came and defeated Wutai there were three other major cities spreading as far down to the coast. Just south of us was the city of Jiangdong, the city in the mountains called Cheng Du, and final the city of He Fei. These cities were the pride and joy of Wutai, the reason why we must fight is because these monster attacks. It's odd after the Holy and Life Stream I thought the monsters would cease to exist because its divine power. But they come by droves and lead by some kind of monster. Who would be able to do such a thing?" Cloud looked at him in a daze not knowing what to make of the situation and just shrugged, "I do not know but we must be prepared."

"Hey lets stop talking and go to that party come on!" yelled Yuffie, Gordo gave a curt smile and was off to Turtles Paradise.

A/N: So what do you think so far? I hope you like it, the first two or three chapters are gonna be the back round for the main character and the Dynasty Warriors history blended with Wutai. I thank you for your time and also I thank you for the reviews until next chapter.


End file.
